Lions and Muffins
by AtsukoKeehl
Summary: Ken starts feeling weird towards a female exchange student. Events occur and she starts living with him. Rated T just in case. KenxOC
1. The Girl

Ken turned over on his bed and looked out the window. In a few hours he'd have to go to school. And see HER again. God, that's the last thing he wanted right now.

She caught his attention from the first day she came here. Then again, how could you not notice a kid wearing a black hat with a purple cat printed on it?

She'd been a foreign exchange student from god knows where. Her first day was not a pleasant experience for the kid, but hey. It left Ken with not having to do any work most of the day.

She'd completely refused to take her hat off, to the point the teacher nearly started beating the kid. What a bitch, that teacher was-and still is. SHE MADE AN INNOCENT GIRL CRY!

Ken sighed a bit, remembering that after lunch the girl, who called herself Teylo, had been passed out the rest of the day. She might've been there all night for as much as he knew-or cared.

Every day afterward, Teylo would sleep most of the day away until lunch, where she gave everyone a heads up before the bell rang. She'd always be there already in the morning and stay after by at least a few minutes every afternoon. And she was allowed to keep her hat on.

_**KNOCK KNOCK.**_

"Neh! I'm trying to sleep!" Ken yelled at whoever was outside the door.

The door opened, revealing none other than Mukuro, with a breakfast tray of course. He always brought breakfast in bed when he knew something was up with one of his pineapples.

"Kufufu.. Are you feeling alright, Ken?" Mukuro asked his friend, already knowing the answer.

"I'm fine! Just tired." Ken basically snapped at Mukuro before yelping and apologizing for snapping.

"It's fine, Ken. I'll be getting ready for school, it's in less than an hour." Mukuro snickered as he left.

Ken watched mukuro leave as he grabbed a piece of toast and bit into it. After Mukuro left, he finished eating breakfast and got ready to go to school.

When Ken, Chikusa, and Mukuro were all ready to go, they left for school.

Ken nervously looked into the classroom before going in.

Strange, he thought, seeing she wasn't there.

Sitting down at his desk, he watched the door, waiting for her to come.

And she did. Thirty minutes late, which was plenty of time for Ken to chew off his eraser and start chewing his pencil in half.

But as soon as she walked in he stopped knawing, sticking his tongue out as he smiled.

Handing a late pass to the teacher, Teylo went to her seat, passing Ken on the way.

She gave him a piece of gum as she passed. She would give him gum if he asked, but she's never given it to him without him asking first. Then again, she'd always been there already.

Ken blushed slightly at the gum on his desk before taking it and sticking it in his mouth, mumbling a small 'thanks' through chews.

For lunch, Ken did something unusual.

After getting his food and setting it down, he waited for Teylo to come in. Then he went over and dragged her away from the 'prince' Belphegor, who she stayed with most often because he was the first to say anything to her.

Bel hardly noticed at first, but by the time he noticed Teylo was missing, he couldn't find her seated with Ken, Mukuro, and Chikusa.

Confused, Teylo looked at the three, then at her surroundings.

They had two tables of the eight that made up the long table free for them to use. Each table seated three on each side. She sat next to Ken with Mukuro and Chikusa across from them.

"Kufufu, welcome." Mukuro welcomed the girl. He knew that Ken would do something to be with the girl. Ken, who claimed to never want to see her again, actually wanted to be around her.

"U-uh.. hi" Teylo said nervously.

"Ken, why'd you bring her?" Chikusa asked, not seeming to actually care as he played with his yoyo some more.

"Nehh, felt like it." Ken said, shrugging as he bit into an apple.

Teylo nervously reached into her pocket and brought out a muffin and some large can that might contain an energy drink.

When she unwrapped the mmuffin, Ken wrinkled his nose- it smelled of awful things that weren't healthy.

Before Teylo could take a bite, Ken snatched it and the drink away and threw it in the trash.

"N-nehh! But-" Teylo got interrupted.

"Here. Real food." Ken said, shoving his plate to the girl next to him.

All the while, Mukuro quietly snickered to himself. He finally knew what has been bothering his friend so persistently over the past few days. Ever since he got a drawing of a lion holding pack of gum, Ken had been acting weirder than usual. He had caught Teylo drawing a picture of a big cat one day, and she offered to draw him something. He didn't expect her to actually draw it, and he didn't expect it to be so damn cute. Since that moment, Ken formed a small crush on the strange girl but didn't realize it. He covered up the strange new feelings he was feeling with annoyance and agression, as always.

Teylo looked down at the pizza and sprite in front of her then over at Ken.

"But... It's your food.." she said.

"So? I can get more. Plus, you need it more than me." Ken said, taking another bite of his apple.

"But I gotta eat the muffins, they...they have meds-"

"Who told you to eat the muffins?" Mukuro interrupted the hat wearing girl.

"M-my uncle." she answered, intimidated.

"Is he a doctor?" Mukuro asked.

"No." she said.

"...Hn... Is he cruel to you?" Mukuro asked, glancing at some bandages that poke out of her really baggy cothing in places.

"Very." she answered after pausing. This caused Ken to start growling and clawing at the partially eaten apple in his hand.

"That's unfortunate. Please, eat the food Ken gave you. He will probably never give you any again. I'm surprised he did this time." said Mukuro.

Looking down at the food again, Teylo gulped and picked up the pizza and took a bite, then started wolfing it down as if she had never tasted pizza before.

"Good lord woman have you never had pizza?" Chikusa asked, and merely got a nod in responce.

She treated the Sprite the same as the pizza.

Later, after school, Ken waited until everyone but him, Teylo, Kakipi, Mukuro, the teacher, and Bel were in the class.

Bel threw a paper ball at Teylo, waking the girl up.

"Ushishi, come on. Back to home." Bel said, pulling the girl out of her seat and towards the door.

Ken followed them out, followed by his friends, who started walking to the front door of the school, knowing Ken would catch up.

Ken, however, followed his crush, who split up from Bel outisde the door.

Once alone, Ken went up to the girl.

"Hey. ... Do you have a boyfriend..?" Ken asked.

"A...a what?" Teylo asked, a confused but innocent look.

"A boyfriend-you know, a lover." Ken said.

"I ... I don't know what that is... sorry.." the girl replied sincerely.

"Oh." Ken said, sighing a little. "... Where do you live? I want to mail you a Christmas card."

"A..wha?" she asked as she took out a notepad and flipped through it.

"Ehh, you'll see." Ken said as she ripped out a paper from the back and then copied something down and handed it to him.

It was her exact address.

"Thanks" Ken said, skimming over the paper.

"No prob. I gotta go though, sorry." she said.

"I gotta go too. See ya." Ken waved and went off after his friends.

**_Author's Note: Hey guys. Yus i started another story. Why? Cause there's NO STORY with KenxOC. And I LOVE that lion-dog-man._**

**_Yah I still love Bel too._**

**_Anyways, this story's based off a role play I've had and a dream I had. RP? The story behind the muffins and exchange student and Bel. Dream? Well, I dreamed that I was my character Teylo(normally called ZT in rp's lol) and was still in school and stuff. I would give Ken gum every time he asked despite knowing he had packs and packs of the stuff. One day, in the dream, he saw me drawing a leopard or something that was FAR from being finished. He loved it and so I offered to draw him something. We decided on something with a lion and some gum. When I finally drew it, he loved it and then I was woken up to go to school in real life ._._**

**_THERE WILL BE MORE CHAPTERS._**


	2. Grave Peeing

That night, Ken got on Chikusa's computer and map-quested the address Teylo had given him.

Once it loaded, he memorized the directions then shut off the computer again.

He made sure Chikusa wouldn't realize he had used his computer.

Pulling on his jacket, Ken headed outside.

Repeating the directions in his mind with an oddly serious look, he walked through the streets.

It was raining a bit but he didn't care.

Upon reaching Teylo's home, he looked around to make sure no one was there.

Then he walked into the yard and circled the house, taking note of the placement of all the windows and doors, as well as making sure no one was around.

He was glad he didn't find a dog outside, that would have SUCKED.

He moved closer to the house and looked in all the windows. No bedrooms.

Climbing unskillfully up the building, he got to the roof and checked the upper windows.

Peering into all of them, he found the one that contained a large, fat man with a gray mustache and small beard.

Guessing that was her uncle, he pried open the window as quietly as possible.

Quietly he went over to the fat man and took out his wolf cartridge.

Putting it over his teeth, Ken changed into his wolf channel.

Instinctively growling a bit, Ken pounced on the fat man and sunk his large canine teeth into the man's neck before he could let out a scream.

Tearing out the man's throat, Ken continued to claw the man to bits. Soon, the man was a dead mass of bleeding flesh on the bed.

Ken dragged the carcass to the window and pushed it out of it before jumping out himself.

Then he dragged the body far away, in some woods.

Ken, still in wolf channel, dug a hole before pushing the body into it and then covering the hole.

As soon as he was done with that, he took out the wolf cartridge and put it in his pocket.

Glaring at the grave with a frown, Ken kicked a nearby rock grumpily.

Then, just to smite the man, Ken peed on the grave.

Letting out a small 'humph' afterward, Ken turned around and ran home.

He would need to take a shower before school, which was only a couple hours away by now.

_**Author's Note: Yup. Another chappie.**_

_**I based this one off of a RP I had where we(me, my friend, Mukuro, Ken, and Chikusa) were sent into a faerie tale book that Mukuro had gotten while out Christmas chopping. There were 2 parts-hers and mine. In it, Mukuro(klepto theif dude of my part) disguised himself as my servant and took me on a walk after i was told i was to be in an arranged marriage. He kidnapped me and took me to the woods, but ran off when the wolf-man Ken(who unbeknownst to me, the princess of that kingdom was killing our livestock) came. Ken came up creepily but then licked my cheek and stuff. We got along pretty well but then I had to go home. But I brought him with me. That night he killed the man i was to be married with cuz i did NOT want to marry the dude. Then I married Ken and happily ever after happened.**_

_**SHUT UP. *embarrassed lol***_

_**Plz reveiw? :3**_


	3. Great News

The next day, Teylo wasn't sleeping at her desk. She was still there though.

However, she seemed oddly... different. Like a weight was lifted from her shoulders but she was afraid to admit it.

Curious, Ken went over to her.

"Ya feeling ok there, Teylo?" Ken asked, sticking his tongue out.

Teylo nodded a bit.

"Then why're ya acting so different?" Ken asked, a bit wide-eyed.

"It's...It's my uncle-" she started.

"Nehh, what about him?" Ken asked, as if he was worried that her uncle had caused more harm to her.

"He's. ...He's dead." She explained.

"! He is?" Ken exclaimed, almost happily.

"Yup." she nodded.

"WAHOO!" Ken jumped up into the air excitedly, causing people to look over and Teylo to laugh a bit.

"Why do you care so much though..?" she wondered.

"N-nehh! N-no reason!" Ken said, a blush spreading across his face.

Mukuro snickered a bit from his desk a bit away.

"CLASS IS STARTING. SETTLE DOWN." the teacher interrupted, making Ken go back to his seat.

As soon as Teylo screamed out her usual lunch time call, Ken stood up.

While the bell started ringing, he went back to where Teylo was, grabbed her wrist and dragged her out the door, not waiting for Mukuro or Chikusa.

Ken made Teylo get in line with him, even though she had no money. He'd buy her some.

Back at the pineapples' table, the two sat next to each other, across from Mukuro and Chikusa, again.

Ken seemed the happiest his two friends have ever seen him. Mukuro smirked widely seeing the great mood his dear friend was in. Chikusa, however, didn't seem to really even notice.

"Oh! Have you guys heard, her unc-" Ken started saying hyperly before being cut off.

"Kufufu.. You screamed it out this morning." Mukuro interrupted, snickering with amusement.

"O-oh. Sorry" Ken said.

That afternoon, Ken walked with Teylo out of the school.

"Hey... Who else do you live with..?" he asked, gazing up at the sky a bit as he leaned against the school wall, waiting for Chikusa to get done with some assignment or whatever. Him and his extra credit ffff.

"No one but the servants.." Teylo answered after pausing.

"Oh." Ken sighed a bit. "..Do you wanna go ba-"

"No! I-I-n-no... Please, no... I don't wanna go back there! Even if he IS dead... Even if the servants are nice to me... I never wanna go back, NEVER!" Teylo said, trembling a bit in fear as she wiped at the tears forming in her eyes.

This startled Ken a bit, to the point he hugged her.

"Don't worry, you don't have to go back. You can come live with me and my friends, I'm sure they wouldn't mind." he said, lightly resting the back of his hand on her cheek in an attempt to calm her. It worked.

"But.. You don't have to.." she said, looking down as he let go, blushing.

"I.. I _want_ to." he said.

"Ok.." she finally agreed.

"There you are, Ken~" Mukuro said, walking over.

"Oh, hey Mukuro. Can she-" Ken started.

"Of course she can stay. Any friend of yours is a friend of mine." Mukuro said with a smirk. "Any clue where Chikusa has gone, though?"

"Wasn't he doing extra-" Ken said before Kakipi walked over and muttered a 'let's go'.

All four headed off to the pineapple liar.

_**Author's Note: Another fabulous chapter, my lovelies~~**_

_**lolno I'm not Lussuria.**_

_**I should be saying "Ushishishi, you commoners glad for the new chapter, ne? Hopefully the prince feels nice enough to continue it. Ushishishi~".**_

_**Cause I'm cosplaying Bel and sturff.**_

_**SEE YA!**_


	4. Home Sweet Home

Once there, Teylo realized something-she had no clue where she was going to sleep.

That was when Mukuro turned to her, as Ken went to the kitchen and fixed himself some cereal and Chikusa sat on the couch and took out his yoyo.

"You have a few choices of where to sleep, Teylo. Here on the couch-" Mukuro said loud enough for everyone to here, but he whispered to her _'which I wouldn't advise. The couch is nasty.'_ Then continued in a normal voice with "Or, you could sleep in one of our spare rooms-" again, he whispered _'I wouldn't advise that either because those places are FILTHY.'_ Again, in a normal voice he said "Orrr...You could share a room with one of us three-" whispering, he added _'but not me. Because I don't share rooms with people.'_ Finally done talking, Mukuro smiled.

Teylo thought a minute, long enough for Ken to come back in with his chocolate cereal, spoon in mouth, and sit next to Chikusa on the couch.

"But... Who'd be willing to share a room?" Teylo asked-more directed to herself or Mukuro than anyone else.

"I'm sure Ken would _love_ to share a room with you~~" Mukuro said, snickering a bit to himself.

This, of course made Ken blush madly and spill his cereal everywhere.

"Don't spill that on me." Chikusa said, not even caring to stop playing with his yoyo and look at Ken and the mess the dog-lion-man made on himself.

Curiously, Teylo looked over at them, wondering two things-if Ken wouldn't mind her company in his room, and what just happened with the cereal spill.

"Ahkkk... Great, now I gotta take a shower!" Ken said grumpily, setting his cereal down on the nearest flat surface and getting up.

"Finally. You smell awful, Ken." Chikusa said, glad that his friend was finally gonna stop smelling-for now, at least.

"No I don't! I only took a shower two months ago!" Ken grumpily said in response.

"Whatever." Chikusa said, leaning back on the couch and playing with his yoyos as Ken growled a little and went to get some clothes to change into and then to take a shower.

Soon after Ken left, Mukuro went and got in Teylo's face. Snickering a bit, he easily made her get a sort of... freaked out look.

"Wh-what?" she asked.

"You.. have a mist flame." Mukuro said, snickering some more.

"A-a wha?" she asked, confused, making him snicker even more.

"It means you could control illusions if you practiced." Mukuro explained.

"Uhhh... Ok?" she said, not quite understanding. Then something strange happened.

Her hat, the black hat with a light purple cat 'printed' on it, changed. It went from a a chibi cat expression ( =3 ) to a more quizzical one. Not only that, a small question mark appeared on it, as if it had been 'printed' on as well.

Mukuro, noticing the change, snickered. He immediately went through every reason it could possibly have done that.

It was possible she used illusionary powers, knowing or not. If not, she is an extremely skilled illusionist and just needs to realize it. But, a different person could have done that. That would be highly unlikely, however. Another explanation would be that the hat worked much like a mood ring-and changed expression according to the wearer's mood. For that to happen, someone with powers over illusions must have crafted the hat.

Finally backing out of the girl's face, Mukuro wondered something completely different.

"Are the marks on your cheeks make up, a tattoo, or a birth mark?" he wondered aloud.

"Nehh? What marks?" was his response. It was clear she never looked in a mirror.

"Hnn, never mind." Mukuro said. "Go and get something to eat, Chikusa would be glad to fix you whatever you want." Mukuro suggested, sending an evil aura to Chikusa, who just sighed in response and stood up from the couch.

"Come on." Kakipi said, leading the apparently red haired girl to the kitchen. "So, wutcha want?" he asked.

Teylo stared around her, amazed. It was like she'd never seen food before. That uncle must have been a horrible person, sheltering her from literally everything.

" ... Here, is some pasta alright?" he asked.

"Pasta? What's that?" she asked. There was the sound of someone dying in the background.

"You seriously don't know what pasta is? That's sad, kid." Kakipi said, getting out a pan and filling it with water to start cooking the pasta.

When it was done, Chikusa handed Teylo a bowl of pasta and a fork.

She just stared at it. She had no clue how to eat the stuff.

Sighing, Chikusa picked up the fork, stabbed a piece of pasta and then gave the fork back to her. He was NOT gonna feed her.

Teylo, not knowing if she was doing it right, bit onto the fork. And successfully ate the pasta~.

Which was freaking awesome. Chikusa might not cook much, but he sure does know how to.

By the time she finished, Ken was putting his clothes on in the bathroom.

As Teylo started to doze off on the couch, Ken finally came out. His hair wasn't spikey due to being wet, but he still had his hair clips on. That man and his hair clips.

Seeing the sleeping form of his crush, Ken's normally grumpy-ish look softened. She looked so cute when she was sleeping.

Ken realized he was staring and looked away, blushing. Mukuro snickered a little from his big comfy chair, smirking, amused by his love-struck friend.

When Ken sat down on the couch between Teylo and Chikusa, Kakipi didn't move away, making a disgusted noise like he normally did. Probably because Ken actually smelled nice for once. He had used strawberry scented shampoo, just like he always did when he actually took a shower.

"Nnnnhhh..." Teylo made a little noise, moving a bit in sleep.

Ken tensed, hoping he hadn't disturbed her peaceful slumber when he sat down.

Teylo moved a bit more before turning over. She snuggled closer to Ken-a nearby source of warmth.

"E-ehhh..?" Ken blushed a bit, surprised. But then he smiled a little, tongue sticking out, and rested his arm over the girl's body.

"Aww, how sweet. I think she likes you, Ken." Kakipi said, breaking the peace and making Ken blush even more.

But before Ken could say or do anything, Mukuro yawned a bit.

"I'm going to bed, you should too, soon." the blue haired illusionist said before walking off to his room.

"Nnn.. Night, Ken." Chikusa got up and went to his room, leaving the two on the couch.

"Ehh... Night, Kakipi." Ken said, still blushing. He didn't know whether to sleep there or go to his room. And if he went to his room, should he bring her too?

Sighing a bit, he moved a little. Teylo just snuggled closer to his side before stretching out her arm over his lap.

Blushing a bit, Ken lightly picked up her sleeping form as he stood up, being as careful as he could so he wouldn't wake her.

Teylo barely noticed, but she did cling to him as he carefully made his way to his room. Luckily, his door was open.

Ken gently laid Teylo onto his bed and tried to straighten back up to set out a makeshift bed for himself, but Teylo wouldn't let go.

Blushing, Ken tried to gently make her release the hold, but she wouldn't.

Giving up, Ken pushed her over on the bed and got in next to her.

Holding her close, he smiled a bit. Happy to be this close to her, he started dozing off a bit. It would definitely be a peaceful slumber.

_**Author's Note: Personally, I love this chapter. ... Ok, yes it's cause there's some adorable fluffyness in it at the end..**_

_**EVERYONE WHO REPLIES TO THIS CHAPTER WILL GET AN INVISIBLE KEN-DOG PLUSHIE :3**_


	5. Field Tripp Goes Wrong

Something gently prodded Ken in his sleep. He grumpily opened his eyes and saw two things.

He saw Mukuro poking him awake from the side of the bed. He also saw Teylo snuggled close to him, in the bed next to him.

Blushing, Ken stopped hugging the seemingly red headed girl(she even wore her hat when asleep) and sat up, making sure not to disturb her slumber.

"What's up, Mukuro? Isn't it Saturday?" Ken asked in a hushed voice so as not to wake Teylo. Mukuro snickered a bit before replying.

"It is. But we're going somewhere today." Mukuro said, not caring that there was someone sleeping.

"Neh? Where?" Ken asked his blue haired companion, still in that shushed voice.

"You'll see, Kenny, you'll see~" Mukuro said, snickering a bit "Go and get ready-and wake the girl up. She's coming too."

"Nyehhhh, ok." Ken said quietly, laying back down as Mukuro left the room.

Ken rolled over in bed to face Teylo, who was still curled up and sleeping.

Ken smiled a little and rested his hand softly on her cheek. He knew he should probably wake her, but he couldn't disturb such a peaceful sleep. He sighed a little and hugged her.

This caused Teylo to open her eyes slightly-no not the hug. The sigh.

She tilted her head up a bit to find that Ken had rested his head above hers.

Blushing just the slightest bit, she snuggled closer, enjoying the warmth his body gave off.

Startled by the sudden movement, Ken jerked a little-and fell out of the bed and onto the floor.

Teylo peered off the side of the bed and down at him.

"You ok?" she asked.

"Ah-uh.. Yup!" Ken said, sitting up and crossing his legs, rubbing the back of his head. "Oh- Mukuro's taking us somewhere, soon. Ya all ready?"

"I guess so." Teylo said, shrugging a bit. "I've never really been anywhere but home and school so.."

The both of them got up and walked out of the room and to the main one, the one with the couch.

"You do anything interesting last night?" Chikusa said, sitting at the couch and playing with one of his yoyos.

"N-no!" Ken said, blushing a bit at what was implied. "I'm not a sicko, Kakipi!"

"We all know you want to." Chikusa said. Teylo just looked on confusedly. She was so slow sometimes. Oh, and she'd never had _the talk_.

"Ew, Kakipi-" Ken started, but then was interrupted by Mukuro's dark snicker.

"Let's get going~" he said, already going outside.

Too bad they were all too young to drive.

But then again, did Mukuro ever follow the rules?

...

Nope.

Mukuro instead went up to a car that somehow appeared there overnight and got in. It was pineapple-themed.

Ken got shotgun while Chikusa and Teylo rode in the backseat. Ken, of course, rolled down his window and stuck his head out as they drove.

Mukuro drove them to Starbucks. Great. Hopefully he wasn't planning on giving the spazzmo Ken some coffee, 'cause that'd be a disaster.

He parked the car and led the group of four into the coffee-scented building.

Ken was already spazzing more than usual just smelling the coffee.

Once inside, Mukuro turned to them.

"What do you guys want?" he asked.

"Chocolate donut and iced mocha frappe." Chikusa said.

"COFFEE YUS." Ken spazzily said, making some people stare at him.

"You're not having any coffee, my spazzy friend." Mukuro said, chuckling a bit. Chikusa relaxed a bit, relieved that Ken wasn't getting any caffeine.

Ken looked sad at not being allowed to get coffee, but then cheered up a bit again, sticking his tongue out.

"I still get donuts, right~?" he asked, tongue still hanging out.

"Sure, why not?" Mukuro said, snickering a bit. Ken went 'woo-hoo!' and jumped into the air at this. "And how about you, Teylo?" Mukuro asked, turning to the only one hadn't ordered anything.

"N-nehhh... I-I dunno what this stuff tastes like..." she said nervously.

"Hn... In that case, you're getting the same as me- some donuts, a iced mocha latte with extra chocolate, with.. a side of pineapple~" Mukuro said, snickering slightly at the end.

Teylo nodded, unable to disagree. She had no clue what those things he mentioned tasted like, let alone WERE. And she had a feeling if she were to say just one thing wrong, this blue haired man would kill her without hesitation.

Mukuro went off to get the breakfast while Ken, Chikusa, and Teylo went to get a table.

Just like at lunch, Ken sat next to Teylo and Chikusa sat across from them. However, Chikusa normally sat across from Teylo, but this time he sat in front of Ken.

Bored, Ken drummed his fingers on the table, resting his head in his hand.

Chikusa just played with his yoyos.

Teylo sat there, staring into space.

Mukuro sure was taking a long time...

Ken, tired of waiting, stood up grumpily and went over to Mukuro.

"What's taking so long?" he asked, making Mukuro snicker.

"There's a line, Ken." he said as if it was completely obvious and that Ken should've noticed.

"So? Can't you-" Ken said really grumpily, trying to hide his embarrassment.

"That would be against the law, Ken." Mukuro sated matter-of-factly.

Ken made a grumpy 'hmph' and stormed off back to the others.

After a few minutes, Mukuro followed, bringing the breakfast on a tray skillfully.

"What's with the seat change?" he asked, snickering slightly as he sat next to Chikusa.

"Didn't want that creepo staring at me the whole time." the yoyo wielder said, referring to Teylo.

"HEY! She's not creepy!" Ken shouted at Kakipi, angered by the insult directed to his crush.

Teylo, like always, wasn't quite paying attention.

That is, until Mukuro pushed her breakfast over to her.

Then, as Chikusa and Ken kept arguing, she sniffed at the donut and then ate it, doing the same with the pineapple and mocha latte. Though she drank the coffee, not ate it.

She really loved the food, wolfing it down.

Then all of a sudden there was a crash. The table moved out from under her and flew across the room.

Startled, the four looked at the table now across the room then looked for anything that could have caused it.

That's when some people ran at them, yelling.

They made a run for it, and into the car. Ken dived through his open window to save time.

Mukuro sped off away from the place, smirking widely at the mayhem he just caused-he hadn't paid them any money for the food, and he was the one to send the table flying.

He was definitely going to enjoy what he had planned for that day.

_**Author's Note: YUP A CLIFFHANGER. :3 sorta lol.**_

_**Yeah, I liked this chapter too. It's just.. awesome like that.**_

_**All this story is awesome like that...**_

_**ANYWAYS, Ken-dog plushies to- X-Ulquiorra-X**_

_**BTW any one wanna guess what Mukuro planned?**_


	6. Roadkill Kidnapping

Success!

They managed to get away!

After a few minutes of high-speed driving, and not even paying attention to red lights or stop signs, they managed to get a very good distance away from the Starbucks.

Mukuro snickered a bit, pulling the car into a parking lot before getting out and going over to a different car.

The others followed as if it was normal, though Teylo followed only 'cause the others did.

The blue haired man reached into his pocket-and pulled out a key.

And he hijacked the car.

Using an illusionary key.

Mukuro continued driving to their destination in the recently stolen car once everyone got in it.

".. Hey, Mukuro-san, where we goin'?" Ken asked after a bit.

"You'll see~" the strange, sinister man replied with a laugh. Ken whined a bit and tried more to get Mukuro to tell him where they were going, but the pineapple-head never gave in.

After a bit more driving, Mukuro started paying less attention to the road.

Just as a boy ran into the street.

Right in front of the car.

Mukuro didn't notice until it was too late-and they crashed straight into the teen.

"! Oh my, it seems I've hit someone." Mukuro said, stopping the car. Just as he thought he had killed someone, the teal haired teen he had ran over sat up. "Quick, Ken. Grab the kid before anyone notices."

"Ahhh... what's happe-" the kid said before being cut off by the force of getting pulled into an open car window and thrown in the back seat between Chikusa and Teylo.

Mukuro sped off again right after the teen was pulled into the car.

"Kufufu... So who might you be?" he asked.

"... Fran," the teal haired, about 14 or 15 year old boy said to the other, who was only slightly older than himself.

"Oh, hello Flan." Mukuro said, before Ken interrupted.

"Flan? Isn't that pudding?" questioned the dog-lion-man.

"I'm... not pudding." the teen who called himself Fran said, sending a sort of dark aura to the two who called him such.

"Fran... I LIKE YOUR HAIR." Teylo randomly said before petting the teal's hair. This made Ken get a slight grumpy look, jealous of Teylo petting someone's hair that wasn't his own.

"Uhhh... thanks?" Fran said, pushing away 'the aids'. "So... Who are you guys?"

"Kufufu... I'm Rokudo Mukuro, but, please, call me Mukuro." Mukuro said.

"I'm Ken." said the blond, making a weird noise and sticking his tongue out.

"I'm Teylo, who're you- oh yea you're Franny" Teylo said.

"...Chikusa.." the hat wearing glasses dude said, in that monotonal depressed voice of his.

"Ok... So where are we going?" Fran asked.

"Kufufufu... You'll see~~" Mukuro said as he kept driving, snickering a bit to self.

_**Author's Note: Inspiration for Fran's 'not pudding' from mah buddy. Same one gave me Teylo's 'i like your hair' idea.**_

_**ALSO...**_

_**DONT KILL ME TRIPP! D=**_

_***cough***_

_**Yup. You still don't know where Mukuro's going ne? ... Don't worry, I don't either! Any suggestions?**_

_**ALSO.**_

_**If someone wants an OC to be in this, go right ahead and ask. It'd be especially interesting if they were with a different group-like the Vongola, Millifiore, or Varia. Just tell me their name, flame, what group, what they're like, who they like or dislike, or anything like that. Oh and their gender, weapons, fighting style, or a suggestion on how to bring them in.**_


	7. Lost In a Hotel?

After a bit more of traveling, Mukuro finally stopped the car. Fran was staring off into nothing, possibly asleep. Chikusa had dozed off with his head in his hand against the window. Ken was snoring loudly, and Teylo was just sitting there with a derpy expression.

Mukuro snickered lightly before getting out of the car and walking off.

* * *

A few hours later, Chikusa started to wake up. To find he was in a bed. In what seemed to be a hotel room. Alone.

With a slight questioning look, he got up and went out of the room, only to find a big hallway. He walked down it some until he found an elevator.

With a slight pause, he decided to go down to the first floor. When he got there, he found it pretty much deserted, save for the reception desk.

With a sigh, he went over to the couch there and sat down. If the others were here, they'd have to come down here eventually.

* * *

Yawwwwwwnnn...

Fran sat up, a hand in front of his face as he yawned.

" . . . Hm?" The teal haired kid looked around to observe his surroundings.

It was... an interesting place. He was laying in the hallway of a dark brown wooden floor, which had cream coloured wallpaper that was peeling away on the walls. There were chandeliers hanging from the white cieling spaced evenly down the hall. The place seemed perfect for a haunted house or scary video game or something.

Getting up and dusting himself off, the teal looked both ways down the hall before going down it on the more lighted side. The other side's lighting went pitch black after a few doors, but this side had all its lights lit.

After traveling a good distance, he finally found some stairs and went down them.

SEVERAL flights of stairs later, he found himself at a front lobby. There was a large dirty red rug stretching across the floor, and one large chandelier hanging from the cieling. There were several cobwebs about the room, which was covered in layers of dust. It was all around a creepy place.

"Ahhh... Where am I?" Fran pondered aloud before exploring the lobby a bit. There was literally NO ONE there. "I'm bored..." He said, before walking over to a couch that was placed down there and sitting down.

* * *

Ken streeeeeetched. And realized he wasn't in a car anymore.

"Ahh..?" he mumbled, opening his eyes lazily. He.. was in a doggie bed beside one of the really comfy armchairs in a comfy looking room. "Where... am I byon? -! Where's Teylo!" He quickly got up and frantically searched the room for her.

Not finding her, he dashed out of the room, to find a small hallway.. like he was in an inn or something.

Growling slightly, he dashed about the place trying desperately to find her. He destroyed every room he went in, even tearing up bedsheets and covers, ripping up books and magazines, clawing open furniture, and leaving deep scratchees in the floor.

After several hours of fruitless searching the entire place, Ken drooped down to the main room, whimpering slightly with a torn look on his face. If he were a puppy, he'd be bawling his eyes out right now.

Sighing slightly, he walked over to the nearest place to sit that wasn't the floor-a couch in the front room of the place, and sat down, still staring depressedly to the floor.

* * *

Teylo yawned a bit. Rubbing her eyes, she looked around.

"Huhhhh..?" She confusedly looked around. She was alone again. But in a peculiar place.

There was a huuuugggeeeee fluffy bed with really light blue covers on it and really fluffy pillows.

The walls were a light pink with cute little Pikachus all over it, and the floor had light pink, sprakly, really fuzzy carpet on it.

Getting up from the floor, where there was a light green bean bag chair she had been asleep in, she got up and went out of the room, mouth open slightly.

She found herself in a hallway with walls the same colour as the room had been, and the floor being a dark brown wooden one with various light coloured rugs spaced randomly across it. There was about 5 rooms on this floor, including the one she had been in, and two corners at both ends of the hall that probably led to stairs.

"Ahhhhh..." She walked down the hall on her right and went down the huge flight of stairs, winding up in a lobby that included a front desk with no one there, two great front doors, and a great big red rug. There were also big windows next to the door, both having furniture next to them.

"Huhhhhhh..." She went over to one of the windows, one that had a couch next to it, and sat on the couch and stared out the window blankly.

* * *

"Kufufufu~" Mukuro snickered a bit as he lazed across a big bed with dark blue covers. He had his arms crossed behind his head and his legs crossed. He had a huuuugggeeee smirk, thinking of what had just happened.

What he had caused.

Which of course is mayhem, but oh well. They wouldn't figure it out for a while.

Besides...

This game he was playing was fun.

The pawns were in place, now all he needed was start the fun and games. Right?

"Kufufu~"

No matter what happened now, he'd be having fun.

And fun it would be~

**Author's Note: I felt bad for not continuing this... So I did XD**

**I hope you guys are still watching this!**

**I had NO CLUE what I was gonna do for this chapter. So I just wrote what came to mind. Is it interesting? I hope so!**

**PLEASE FOR THE LOVE OF MUKURO REVIEW. It makes me happy face and gives me inspiration to continue.**


End file.
